


Tired of Waiting

by BorisTheSpider



Series: Adventures in Autocorrect [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorisTheSpider/pseuds/BorisTheSpider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's ongoing autocorrect troubles may have some benefits. Steve certainly thinks so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired of Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a [Kinks song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMcA-HGVo6o) _again_. I guess that's gonna be a thing in this series.

**STEVE** : Hey, I’m on my way home now.

 **BUCKY** : we going for a run later?

 **STEVE** : No way! It’s freezing out here.

 **BUCKY** : ok. hurry back.. don’t wanna sit here waiting for 70 years.

 **STEVE** : Very funny, Buck.

 **STEVE** : And it was only 66 years.

 **BUCKY** : yeah ok.

 **BUCKY** : do you want some hot cock?

 **STEVE** : Err, what??

 **BUCKY** : hot COCO stupid autocorrect… honest this time.

 **STEVE** : Oh haha yeah sure.

 **BUCKY** : what about the other one?...

Bucky holds his breath as he hits send. After two seconds he thinks that _maybe_ this was a mistake. After twenty-four seconds he thinks that this was _definitely_ a mistake and he begins panicking. If he leaves now, in less than an hour he can be on a plane to Argentina, where he’ll spend the rest of his days in hiding as a simple farmer. Or, if he can’t get past security because, y’know, _metal arm_ , then he’ll just run off somewhere. Maybe hitchhike out west. He’s gone into hiding before, he could do this, and he’s always wanted to see the Grand Canyon.

His phone chimes, interrupting his thoughts.

 **TASHA** : Steve just texted me asking if you’re okay.

 **BUCKY** : i accidentally asked him if he wanted my cock and then i ACTUALLY asked him if he wanted my cock and i want to travel back in time three minutes and tackle myself before i have a chance to do this

 **TASHA** : It sounds like you’re panicking.

 **BUCKY** : YEAH NO SHIT TASHA

 **BUCKY** : I’M FLEEING TO ARGENTINA

 **TASHA** : They’d never let you on a plane with that arm.

 **BUCKY** : I’LL STEAL A PLANE THEN

 **TASHA** : Careful, the NSA monitors these things. Don’t want you getting arrested right when you’re finally about to pull your head out of your ass.

 **BUCKY** : ???????????????

Bucky hears the elevator doors open and almost drops his phone.

 **BUCKY** : SHIT NAT HE’S HERE GET SAM I NEED EVAC NOW

“Bucky?”

 _Okay, Barnes, it’s do or die,_ Bucky thinks, squaring his shoulders and taking a deep breath. Steve walks toward the kitchen, stopping when he sees Bucky standing behind the counter.

“No cocoa?” Steve asks.

“Wha--? Oh, shit, right. I forgot. Uh,” Bucky makes to go for the cocoa mix but Steve grabs his wrist.

“That’s okay. I’ve been thinking about your text—“

“Ignore it! _Please_ , it was just a dumb joke,” Bucky turns pleading eyes on Steve.

“That’s not what Nat said.”

“What? That _traitor_.”

“ _Buck_ ,” Steve says, lowering his voice. “Scrap the cocoa. I think I’d rather have the first option.”

“The first… Oh. Oh! … Oh?”

Steve pulls Bucky’s hand closer so Bucky is right up against the counter, opposite Steve. “Do you want that too?” he asks in a voice that is way too sultry for _Captain fucking America_.

“Hell yes,” Bucky says.

Steve just vaults over the counter so he’s sitting on the other edge, Bucky between his legs, and that is definitely _not_ what Erskine had in mind when he concocted the serum but Bucky thinks it’s the perfect use for it. Bucky runs his hands up Steve’s legs, settling them at his waist.

“God bless America.”

**Author's Note:**

> [does a little jig]
> 
> Based on [this](http://www.damnyouautocorrect.com/86461/autocorrect-hot-steamy/)!
> 
> Laugh/cry about Bucky and Steve with me on my [tumblr](http://brandybuckybarnes.tumblr.com)!


End file.
